


A Date They've Had For Years

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, carelessness with pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: 7 Years later when the gang reunites in Riverdale, Betty has a chance with the one that got away. Betty and Veronica have a steamy shower interlude. (Implied nudity and sexytimes) Warning for wearing expensive jewelry in the shower.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Date They've Had For Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/gifts).




End file.
